


雪吻chapter18

by matlin



Category: VJin - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:32:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matlin/pseuds/matlin





	雪吻chapter18

金泰亨站起身的时候，行xiong者已经上了车，扬长而去，他已经没心思追车，他立即抱起晕倒在地上的金硕珍，血不断地从伤口的边缘流出，刀子明晃晃地直立在他的胸口，金泰亨努力地保持镇定，颤抖着拿出手机叫了救护车，报警，还有通知田柾国他们之后，手已经抖得拿不住手机，小区的保安也冲了过来，找出白布捂住金硕珍的伤口，白布瞬间被染红，金泰亨脑子一片空白，只是呆滞地抱紧了金硕珍，救护车很快就到了，怎么上的车，怎么到的医院，金泰亨都不知道，他只知道眼前很多人跑过，然后有一群人围着他，跟他说什么他都听不清，他就那么呆呆地坐着，眼前摇晃着是金硕珍紧闭双眼，失去意识的面庞，他什么都想过，想过金硕珍就算离开，跑到天涯海角都要把他绑回来，可他怎么也没想过，生离死别的这个可能性。“金硕珍，我警告你，你不能有事，你不可以有事，你不准有事......”金泰亨已经泪如雨下....  
田柾国接到通知的时候，手机“啪”一声掉到地上，下一秒他努力平复自己的情绪，联系了郑号锡和金南俊，让他们安排好人先查清楚行凶的人到底是谁，可能性最大的肯定是郑家，“按照这条线索去查，尽快。”田柾国声音冷得像冰，那头郑号锡和金南俊知道事情的严重性，袭击金泰亨这么大的事情，也必须通知到金家了。田柾国挂了电话后，定了定心神，就立即开车驶去医院，他一想到金硕珍有生命危险，心疼到差点窒息，猛踩油门，还差点闯了红灯。  
到了医院，郑号锡金南俊和闵玧其已经在那了，田柾国冲过去，金南俊和闵玧其打着电话，郑号锡在和医生了解情况，金泰亨就怔怔地坐在那，一言不发，脸色惨白。  
“金硕珍怎么样了？”田柾国连忙问郑号锡。  
“还在手术，医生也没有把握，只说了尽力，但刚刚送到医院的时候，心跳已经停止......”  
田柾国浑身冒了冷汗，此时手术已经过了一个小时，还没有任何消息，他握紧了双手，死死地盯着手术室亮着的“手术中”三个字。  
时间不知过了多久，金泰亨的父亲也到了，他严肃地看着像木头一样坐着不动的金泰亨，听着金南俊向自己汇报详细的情况，沉声下了命令：“不管用什么手段，找到凶手和幕后指使者，绝对不能放过他们，还有，尽力救活这个人。”金父不是没有听过金泰亨大学的时候和金硕珍的纠葛，只不过他睁一只眼闭一只眼，毕竟还到不了他出手的程度，只不过现在金硕珍是金泰亨的救命恩人，性质就不一样了，不管之后怎么处理，首要就是得把金硕珍救过来。  
手术已经过了三个小时，终于手术室灯灭了，所有人都站了起来，金泰亨最首先冲去急躁地问医生：“怎么样了？”  
医生喘了口气回答：“刚刚情况非常危急，心脏刀刺伤，心包填塞症合并失血性休克，好在送到医院及时，我们及时止血输血并进行心脏修补，已经从死亡线上拉回来了，现在送入icu观察，我们会密切观察他的情况，只要度过危险期，就应该不会有问题了，但是毕竟是伤到了心脏，就算脱离危险，患者之后的恢复期会很漫长，也可能留下病根，你们要做好心理准备。”  
所有人都松了一口气，金泰亨脚已经站不稳，差点倒在地上，还好金南俊及时扶住他，金父对金泰亨说了一句：“这点事就站不住脚跟，以后接管了公司，还有多少大风大浪等着你，你自己做好心理准备。我先回去了，这边的事情好好处理。”说罢，不顾金泰亨没有回应，就离开了医院。  
“号锡，玧其，柾国，你们先回去吧，我和南俊在这里守着就行。” 过了一会，金泰亨才出声。  
“我也在这里守着，泰亨哥公司的事情你们要有人处理，我没什么事情，在这里陪着。”田柾国执意要留下来。  
见田柾国坚持，金泰亨也不和他争，随护士带领去到icu，看到了躺在病床上，紧闭双眼，戴着呼吸机的金硕珍。金泰亨就这样静静地凝望着他，此刻他长睫低垂，像是在安静地沉睡的美少年，只是金泰亨知道，他不是睡着了，不是他一叫就能醒，他多想一直在这里守着金硕珍，在他醒来的那一刻，吻住他，告诉他自己对他不是同情，不是愧疚，不是弥补，他是真心爱他，想要和他过一辈子，想要和他生很多很多孩子，实现金硕珍一直以来的愿望，给他一个家，只要金硕珍醒来，让他做什么都可以，只要他醒过来......  
金泰亨和田柾国就这样在医院守了三天，金硕珍已经脱离危险期，但还在昏迷中，朴智旻也来过医院，只不过金泰亨态度冷漠，朴智旻向他道歉，金泰亨也不回应，朴智旻尴尬地站在一旁，田柾国也不吭声，他对于那天晚上朴智旻送金泰亨回自己家的事耿耿于怀，甚至认为如果不是因为这件事，金硕珍也不会离开金泰亨家，也不会因为因为救金泰亨而受这么重的伤，但出于礼貌，他还是劝朴智旻先回去，等金硕珍没事了，金泰亨才有心思处理他们之间的事。朴智旻自觉理亏，郁郁寡欢地离开。 田柾国站在金泰亨的身旁，他第一次看到金泰亨这个模样，毫无生机，与那个一直意气风发的金泰亨，判若两人，就连当初知道朴智旻离开，金泰亨第二天就恢复了正常的模样，就算工作上遇到了危机，他咬咬牙也挺过去了，可这一次，田柾国觉得，如果金硕珍没有救回来，金泰亨可能也活不下去了。“阿珍，答应我，一定要好过来.....”田柾国在心里祈求着。  
到了第五天，金硕珍终于醒了，刚睁开眼，就看到心急如焚的金泰亨还有田柾国，金泰亨面色憔悴，眼窝深陷，胡渣都长了出来，看起来沧桑了很多，头发也乱糟糟的，田柾国也好不到哪去，金硕珍从没见过这两人这么邋遢的模样，第一反应就想笑，结果牵动了伤口，又疼得咧了嘴。金泰亨一看金硕珍痛苦的表情，立即着急地凑上前紧张地问：“哪里难受吗？要不要叫医生来？”  
金硕珍轻轻地摇了摇头，他现在浑身乏力，昏睡了这么多天，整个人都晕乎乎的，一想事情头就痛，金泰亨握住他的手，他却连动一下手指都困难，想开口却出不了声。田柾国见他张嘴，连忙问：“想要什么？”金硕珍又摇摇头，勉强使力指了指金泰亨。  
金泰亨立即明白金硕珍是在担心他，眼泪又涌出来了：“我一点事都没有，你是不是傻，你知不知道你差点就没命了，你为什么总是这样，你在乎一下你自己好不好？你知不知道我有多担心你？你要是有事了我怎么办？”  
金硕珍呆呆地看着他，眼角也湿了，他也不明白自己为什么不经过思考就推开金泰亨，当时的情况也不允许他思考，他只知道那一瞬间他想的就是，金泰亨不可以有事，刀子插进身体的那一刻，他痛到浑身发冷，缺氧晕倒的那一刻，他以为这辈子就这样结束了，曾经想死却死不成，真的要离开了，却有一点舍不得了，可能是看到了新生活的希望吧，结果，又被金泰亨救了一次，这辈子欠他的，是怎么都还不清了吧......  
虽然金硕珍醒过来了，可是医生还是建议他留院观察，毕竟伤口还没有愈合，也不清楚心脏的功能受损程度，后续的治疗方案也得慢慢确定，好好一个年轻人受了这么大的创伤，对以后的生活影响也是很大，更不能再遭受什么折腾。金泰亨听着医生的建议，脸色阴沉得要命，虽然凶手已经抓到，幕后黑手果然是郑家，金父也着手处理此事，相信很快就能得到解决，可是金硕珍的身体，确是不能像健康人一样了，想到这里，金泰亨的心就像针扎一样的疼。金硕珍在医院的这几个星期，金泰亨一直在他的病房照顾，工作也带到病房做，金南俊郑号锡和闵玧其来医院汇报工作的时候也顺便探望金硕珍，即使过去再有误会，毕竟金硕珍是金泰亨的救命恩人，闵玧其也对金硕珍态度好转，连带李泰桓都不情不愿地过来慰问，朴智旻也来过，只不过放下了营养品，简单关心几句，就离开了，因为不管谁来，金泰亨眼里就只有金硕珍，朴智旻来的时候，金泰亨正一口一口地给金硕珍喂饭，虽然金硕珍神情尴尬，一直声称可以自己吃，金泰亨却不给他机会，坚持把勺子递到金硕珍嘴边，还像哄小孩一样：“啊，张口，对了，乖~”金南俊在一旁哭笑不得，虽然金泰亨这几个星期都是这个状态，他也习惯了，前一秒因为工作还冷若冰霜，下一秒就对金硕珍笑容灿烂，谁都看得出，现在金泰亨对金硕珍，比谁都上心。朴智旻见到这一幕，心里自然酸涩，那么骄傲的金泰亨，竟然有一天放下自己的身份，心甘情愿地哄着另外一个人，朴智旻无法想象，他反而像一个局外人，欣赏着一部浪漫的爱情电影，提醒着自己，那个曾经最亲近的人，已经不属于自己。  
除了一直坚守的金泰亨，田柾国应该是来得最勤的那一个，利用医生职务的便利，搜罗了各种药物和补品，不顾金硕珍的推辞，坚持要金硕珍吃下去，郑号锡笑言，虽然金硕珍前半生历经困苦，可是现在有两个大少爷为他忙前忙后，也算是值了。听到这。金硕珍也只是淡淡地笑着，没有预想中欣喜的表情，这让金泰亨内心总是有一股隐隐的担忧。  
金硕珍出院后，金泰亨把他接到了家里，又请了两个看护，虽然金硕珍一直劝说自己可以照顾好自己，但是金泰亨依然坚持要给金硕珍擦身，喂饭，连路都不怎么让金硕珍走，能抱过去的就抱过去，金硕珍觉得难为情，金泰亨却乐在其中。金硕珍现在的心脏还不能接受过多的刺激，金泰亨也拜托医生开了对身体最不会损伤的抑制剂，防止发情期对金硕珍心脏过大的负荷。  
这天，因为要安排处理郑家的事情，金泰亨不得不去公司一趟，就拜托田柾国过来陪金硕珍散散心。田柾国载着金硕珍去了附近的公园，两人坐在长椅上，吹着微风，金硕珍现在气虚体弱，田柾国怕他着凉，把自己的外套披在金硕珍身上，金硕珍笑着对他说了一声谢谢。  
“我们之间还说什么谢谢。”田柾国握了握金硕珍的手，还很冰，不多想，田柾国就把金硕珍的手揣到自己怀里捂着。  
“你们都这么照顾我，我真的很过意不去，特别是泰亨，他做得太多了，我都不知道，还不还得起......”金硕珍叹了口气。  
“说什么还不还的，阿珍，你值得我们对你好，你要是把我当朋友，就不要再说这些话，至于泰亨哥，他是不是自愿的，你还看不出来吗？”  
“他....他是个好人....”金泰亨对金硕珍的掏心掏肺，金硕珍不动容不是不可能的，可是他早已不是那个年少无知的金硕珍，他和金泰亨之间，存在着太多无法跨越的鸿沟，身份，地位，智旻，还有那个未到世上就离去的孩子等等，让他心无芥蒂地跟金泰亨在一起，他无法做到，他现在的身体，也不允许，医生跟他说过，因为他的心脏受损，他以后可能不适合有小孩，因为怀孕分娩对他来说可能会有致命的危险，让他做好心理准备。而金泰亨作为金氏集团的继承人，怎么可能没有后代，这么多阻拦摆在面前，他倒宁愿金泰亨对他是心血来潮，外加同情心泛滥，过了一段时间冷静下来，又会发现对自己的感情不过是过眼云烟。自己只是芸芸众生中普通的omega中的一个，只要金泰亨想要，多少人不顾一切都想往他身上扑，自己又何必掺和一脚呢。  
田柾国见金硕珍又开始愁眉不展，用力地握了一下金硕珍的手，见金硕珍疑惑地看着他，田柾国坚定地说：“阿珍，不管发生什么事，只要你有需要，我都会尽力地帮你。”

田柾国带金硕珍兜了一天，晚上送金硕珍回到家，一进门，屋子一片漆黑，金硕珍还纳闷，金泰亨还没回来吗，刚想开灯，突然整个屋子亮堂起来，金泰亨身穿西装，站在金硕珍面前，神采奕奕地看着金硕珍，金硕珍呆站着，不知道金泰亨在做什么。金泰亨牵住金硕珍的手，什么都不说，就带着他走进屋子。

一进餐厅，“生日快乐！！”一阵欢呼声响起，瞬间五颜六色的彩带喷向金硕珍，金硕珍感到头晕目眩，待他定了定神，看到郑号锡和金南俊还有闵玧其站在餐桌旁笑容满面地拿着彩带筒、后面还站着心事重重但依旧还是面带微笑的朴智旻。餐桌上摆满了美味佳肴、还有一个三层蛋糕。

“怎么回事？”金硕珍还没有反应过来。

“今天是你的生日呀，阿珍。” 小国从身后走出来，递了一个包装精美的礼品盒给金硕珍：“生日快乐，阿珍。”

接过礼物，金硕珍才想起来，他的亲生父母在丢弃他时，写了他的生日塞在衣服里，但他离开孤儿院后，再也没有过过生日，他们是怎么知道的？

金泰亨似乎看出了金硕珍的疑惑：“之前调查你的资料的时候看到的，想着一直都没见你过生日，也许你也从没在意过这个节日，但我希望你知道，从今天开始，以后的生日，我都会陪你过。”

金泰亨的眼睛闪烁着真挚的光芒，似乎在给着最郑重的承诺。

金硕珍第一次见到金泰亨这幅模样，第一次从金泰亨口中听到这么具有珍贵意义的话语，一瞬间万千情绪涌入脑海，金泰亨看出金硕珍的纠结，立即捧住他的脸：“不要想太多，这只是一个简单的生日，我知道你一直渴望和朋友一起过一个热闹的生日，所以我把他们都叫过来，陪你度过今晚，你只要负责开心就好，不要有负担。”说完，不顾金硕珍瞪大的双眼，就在金硕珍的唇上啄了一口。站在角落里的朴智旻不自然地别过头。

“好了好了！这么多人看着呢，考虑一下我们的感受好吗！” 郑号锡嚷嚷着、举起酒杯：“为我们美丽善良的金硕珍庆祝一个久违的生日！”

平时面无表情的金南俊也难得笑出一个浅浅的酒窝，他从怀中拿出一个首饰盒，打开后交给金泰亨，金泰亨从里面拿出一个戒指，拖起金硕珍的手，在金硕珍错愕的表情中给他戴上了左手中指，然后握紧金硕珍的手，认真地说：“或许现在我还不能足够让你信任，但我已经发过誓，从此刻起，我要让你过上幸福的生活，不再受委屈，不再孤单，我等着你，心甘情愿接受我，愿意与我结婚生子的那一天。”

金硕珍张了张嘴，想说什么，却还是放弃，他深深地戏了一口气，然后主动地抱住了金泰亨，金泰亨愣了一下，下一秒立即紧紧地搂住金硕珍的后背，头埋在金硕珍的颈窝，贪婪地吮吸着那一股淡淡的甜味，其他人起哄着，然后金硕珍闭上眼许愿，吹蜡烛，金泰亨握着金硕珍的手切开蛋糕，金硕珍觉得自己似乎回到了大学最天真烂漫的时刻，他看着开心得眯着眼的金泰亨，心里默念着：“谢谢你，泰亨、我心里最爱的那个人，陪我过了这辈子最愉快的生日，我会永远记住这一天的.......”


End file.
